MY King
by DinoXKyoyaVongolaD18
Summary: We all know the canon verse; it's time to change things up. Meet Charlotte D. Luffy, the child of Big Mom and Dragon. He is the darling child of Dragon, a child of the Charlotte family, a criminal. Imagine his surprise when a certain pink haired marine courts him. (Sorry, but the chapters are all messed up; To read, head to AO3 and search LoverOfKnowledge239 and find this story.)
1. prologue

Prologue: The 75th Charlotte, Charlotte D. Luffy

It was a truly joyous day on Whole Cake Island. In the castle of the island, the members of the Charlotte family gathered, each anxious. The oldest siblings, Charlotte Perospero and Charlotte Compote, to calm their other siblings down. Among the Frenzied, Charlotte Katakuri and Charlotte Smoothies remained the enforcers, forcefully calming their other siblings down. All of them froze the moment they heard the cries of a newborn. All of the present members of the family raced to the room, slamming the door open to reveal a sight that caused many of them doubt so much that they fainted: there sat Big Mom, the newborn in her arms, but the most shocking thing was the gentle look in her usually cruel eyes as she gazed down at the babe.

"Ma-Mama, you…" Stuttered Charlotte Oven before he fainted.

"Mama, do we have another sister?" Charlotte Perospero asked as he gazed down curiously at the newborn babe with clear affection in his eyes.

"He, Perospero, this is your brother, even if he looks like a female." Big Mom corrected her oldest son, who shrugged but stated with a wide smile,

"Doesn't matter. Either way, he'll be pursued, but I won't let our youngest sibling go without a fight." At these words, the rest of the elder siblings nodded. Big Mom laughed gleefully at those words and smiled down at her newest child.

"Welcome to the family of those who love you, my 75th child, Charlotte D. Luffy, my little Lu-chan." She said before turning and shouting for a tea party in commemoration go her child's birth. Amongst all that noise, the child still remained sleeping, moving only to get more comfortable.


	2. Chapter 1

Throughout the world, everyone knew of the Yonko, Big Mom, and her crew. Renowned for their fearsome battle capabilities and monstrous strength, they were the nightmare of any marine. All but the Vice-Admirals and the Admirals avoided them when possible. Another thing that was well known is the crew's strong familial bond. And it was with these two things that the crew operated fluidly just as if they were a well oiled machine.

Among the family, there were obviously favorites, but that was something that one who knew the mind of one Big Mom knows. But the world was rocked when a new player entered the field, a new Charlotte, one Charlotte D. Luffy to be exact. Thinking that the new pirate would be weak, the marines decided to attack. It was on that day that the world learned just how strong the familial bonds of the Big Mom pirates actually were, the family descending onto the enemy for fiercely than anything ever seen. The most frightening aspect of this event was the fact that the serene smile on the lovely face of the 75th child never left his face throughout the whole thing, even when his siblings practically bulldozed through the marines like bowling pins. It was from then that all of the marines learned not to attempt to capture or even harm Big Mom's most cherished child, her Tactician.

Big Mom smiled in amusement as she watched her children enjoy themselves at the tea party in honor of her 75th child, her little Tactician, her darling Lu-chan's sixteenth birthday. She picked up her teacup and took a sip, draining the contents and placing it down with a satisfied smile. Scanning over her children, a slight frown replaced the satisfaction that had just moments ago been on her face when she didn't see her Lu-chan, her little birthday boy. The older siblings immediately noticed and quickly acted, sending out Perospero to test the waters, so to say.

"Mama? Is everything alright?" The eldest Charlotte asked in cautious worry, making sure to keep his body tense but also loose, giving him room to dodge or flee just in case his mother went off on one of her moods, more so since the only child that could calm his mother was currently not present.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. I'm just wondering why our little Lu-chan isn't here right now." Big Mom waved her eldest son's concern away as she continued to scan for the birthday boy. Perospero took this as her answer and loosened his posture, relaxing now that he was certain that she wasn't about to go into one of her flying rages.

"Ah, so that's why." Perospero hummed in understanding before trying to cheer his mother up, "It'll be fine, Mama. Lu will get here in a few minutes. He's just finishing up on the touches of his birthday outfit. You know how he is when he feels like he needs to be dressed for the occasion, especially since this is his sixteenth birthday."

Big Mom agreed with her son absently but brightened when she saw Smoothie lead over the Underworld leaders to greet her. Standing, the Yonko greeted them with a wide grin and open arms, chatting with them about insignificant things and showing off the gifts that the family got for the cherished 75th child of the Charlottes. Smoothie saw her job done and went back to her place, sitting down and crossing her legs as she greeted more guests, a polite but fake smile on her lips. Finishing up for the group of the most recently arrived groups, she sighed subtly in relief.

"Smoothie!" Came a call that caused a genuine smile to grow on her face as she stared at the birthday boy.

Dressed in a pale pink kimono, knee length, with frills on the seems of the sleeves and the neckline, semiformal, and with a white obi that seemed like wings, along with tinkling silver hair ornaments and makeup that hid flaws, her brother seemed to be a fairy. Healthy pink lips, lovely brown eyes, the color like fresh milk chocolate, pale skin that glowed with life, and a slim figure with curved in the correct places, almost like that of a woman's, fairy seemed to be the most accurate description of her brother. Wearing a pair of white platform heeled boots, lace up, and a clear crystal dangle earring of a moon in his left ear, her brother looked perfect.

"Hello, Smoothie!" Her brother smiled happily up at her. As the 75th child, he was one of the younger ones of the family, but unlike the other young ones, he was extremely gifted to the point that Big Mom considered him to be one of their aces.

"Happy birthday, Lu." She smiled as she knelt and hugged her smaller sibling. He hugged her back and bounced around, cheery smile on his face that seemed to lighten up all of her other siblings. Standing, her full height overwhelming compared to him, she took his hand and led him to their mother. Her brother seemed to skip as they walked and she observed that her sent smiles every where to all of their friends and people. Even Brûlée, who was scowling at their brothers, Oven and Daifuku, smiled when she saw the happy child.

"Lu! Happy Birthday!" Brûlée sung as she walked over to her siblings. Kneeling she hugged the birthday boy, who hugged her back. Standing, she stood and went off, taking the chance to flee their brothers. The pair laughed and continued on their way to their mother.

"Mother!" The birthday boy called as he let go of Smoothie and went to their mother, who turned and smiled at him with joy in her face.

"Lu! Mamamama, you've finally arrived. Happy Birthday, my dear Lu." She said as she picked her child up and turned back around to show him off to her guests, who all quieted down when they saw the large woman getting ready to speak.

"Minna, Thank you all for coming today. You've made me very happy. Today, we are here to celebrate my 75th child's birthday, my dear Lu." She declared as she held up her child, drinking up the cheers that came from her people. Placing her child down, she then called out for the cake to be delivered out.

At her cue, the cooks brought it out and showed off their creation proudly. A giant cake, three tiered and decorated with swirls and cherry blossoms made of candy, curtesy of Perospero, the cake was painted to seem like a cherry blossom tree. Looking at it, Big Mom started to salivate at the sight of the delicacy.

"Wah~, it looks amazing. You did an amazing job, Shi-chan." Big Mom complimented the blonde chef, who only smiled and bowed.

A few years ago, 5 to be exact, her Lu went off on an adventure in North Blue with Katakuri and came back with a badly beaten child, whom Luffy had asked his mother to help. Big Mom, unable to deny her cherished 75th child, agreed relunctantly but was soon proved to be a very happy woman when the child, who she learned was the fourth Vinsmoke child, proved to be extremely gifted in cooking. Seeing this, she sent Luffy and Sanji straight to East Blue to find Red Leg Zeff, who had opened a resturant there, for Sanji to learn under and learn the Vinsmoke did. Zeff saw the potential in the blonde and began to teach him both in cooking and in fighting, seeing the blonde first as his protegé and then a son. Gradually, the blonde began to get better until one day he became known all over as a master chef, one of the best in all of the four Blues, for a three part course that used the left over parts of fish and vegetables, one that he prided in being both affordable and nutritious. Publishing the recipe, he gained recognition as a kind chef who focused on the cooking rather than the money. In the matter of Luffy, Zeff took care of that by giving Luffy his specialty, seafood. The Charlotte was taught in all things cooking when dealing with seafood and it was safe to say that in that field, then Luffy was THE chef.

Seeing that the two had gained more than enough skill as fighters and chefs, he told both Luffy and Sanji to return to Whole Cake Island. Thanking him for his teachings, both left East Blue and returned to Whole Cake Island after being away for two years.

Once they got back, both greeted the Yonko who smiled widely at the fact that both her child and his friend had returned and were both extremely good at what they do. Wanting to see just how good they were, she gave him a challenge: make a feast that night that would impress her. It was safe to say that she was more than impressed with the two and immediately let them have free reign of the kitchen any time they'd like, as long as they made something for her when she requested it.

"Thank you, Mama." The blonde replied as he bowed and straightened with a smile and went off to his friend.

"Luffy, happy birthday!" He congratulated his friend who beamed at him and hugged him. Laughing softly, the blonde hugged him back. Letting go, the raven straightened in his seat as his mother called for cake to be cut. Accepting his birthday presents from his siblings, he remained happy, even when he got not so good gifts. Thankfully, the number of awesome gifts from his other siblings overwhelmed the crappy gifts.

"Mamamama! Happy Birthday, Lu-chan!" His mother cheered as she bit into a slice of his birthday cake.

"Happy birthday, brother." His siblings echoed, more than half of the sincere and happy. The others were bitter, for the reason that their own birthdays were ignored or on a smaller scale celebration than his own and the other cherished children's.

His friends Sanji and Jinbe walked over and hugged him, both grinning widely. Once he was let go, he was pounced on by some of his siblings in hugs.

"Thank you, everyone." He said tearfully, his joy shining.

"Now now, little brother, it's not okay to ruin such a lovely face by crying on such a joyous day." His eldest brother, Perospero, chuckled as he knelt and offered a handkerchief, Compoté, Brûlée, Katakuri, Smoothie, and Amandé standing behind him, fondness in their eyes.

"Big brother Perospero is right, Lu." Amandé agreed, an uncharacteristic gentle smile on her lips.

"Yeah, it's unlike you to cry. The day that you do is the day that we will destroy whoever made you cry in the first place." Katakuri stated firmly as the other older members of the family agreed in out a soft laugh, Luffy took the handkerchief and dried his tears, slipping his smile back on.

"Hey," Brûlée cheered as she went over and knelt down next to him, an identical smile on her face, "We have the same smile!"

Here, the whole family laughed. No one could deny that their smiles weren't the same.


End file.
